This invention relates to machines for winding two-pole stators for electric motors. In particular, the invention relates to machines for winding two-pole stators which do not employ wire-guiding winding forms, thereby permitting changeover from one stator type to another with a minimum of work.
It is an object of this invention to provide a machine fed from a conveyor system for completely automated winding of stators within a very short cycle time.
It is another object of this invention to provide a very reliable and flexible machine, i.e., a machine able to wind stators of various stack diameters and stack heights.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by providing a two-pole stator winding machine including a table mounted on a base for rotation about a vertical axis. Spaced from one another around the table are at least three working stations. These are (1) a station for feeding the machine with unwound stators from a conveyor placed alongside the machine and for subsequently returning the wound stators to said conveyor; (2) a winding station where one or more winding needles with alternating translatory and angular motion provide for winding each stator; and (3) a terminating station including means for anchoring the coil leads to the stator. The revolving table has stator housings fitted to it at distances related to the distances between the working stations. Each stator housing includes stator-containing means. The stator housings and table are equipped with mechanical, reciprocally meshing means, those on the table being located between the winding station and the load/unload station for rotating the stator housings about their horizontal axis which is tangential to the table between a position in which the axis of the stator-containing means is vertical and a position in which that axis is horizontal. The stator housings further include a spring to keep the housings in the position in which the axis of the associated stator-containing means is horizontal during motion of the table from the load/unload station through the winding station and to the terminating station.
Further features of the invention, its nature and various advantages will be more apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.